


Я не ждала, я не хотела ждать

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode s04e01, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Айрис полагала, что Барри никогда не вернется из Спидфорса. И, вернувшись, он обнаружил, что она не стала его дожидаться.





	Я не ждала, я не хотела ждать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам 4х01 Флэша и до просмотра 6х01 Стрелы. Потому расхождение со всем и вся.

Поцелуй показался Барри странным. Не таким, как обычно. Айрис замерла и поспешно отстранилась, глядя на него со смутно знакомым выражением лица.  
Но, до того как он успел спросить, в чем дело, она улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Ты вернулся.  
— Я вернулся, — подтвердил Барри. — Пойдем домой?

***

 

В их квартире все было по-старому. Даже слишком «по-старому», как будто Айрис специально ничего не переставляла. Только рамка с их общей фотографией лежала так, чтобы не было видно лиц, а одеяло и одна подушка оказались перенесенными на диван.  
— Я не могла уснуть в нашей кровати, — смущенно объяснила Айрис.  
Барри кивнул и подумал, что сам бы, случись что-то с ней, вряд ли бы вообще смог жить в этой квартире.  
— Барри… я… — начала Айрис, но покачала головой и сказала: — Ты устал, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Завтра попробуем понять, что это был за Самурай. Все вместе.  
— Да, хорошо, — ответил Барри и потянулся снова ее поцеловать, но Айрис увернулась.  
— Я… подогрею что-нибудь на ужин, — сказала она. — Или закажу. Кажется, у меня ничего не осталось.  
Барри вздохнул. Он не представлял, как вернется в Централ-Сити, или, если представлял, то не помнил… но был уверен, что ни в одной из его фантазий Айрис не вела себя… так.  
— Ужин — это отличная идея, — улыбнулся Барри.

***

 

Все выглядело... неплохо. Барри был рад узнать, что его не было в городе всего полгода. За это время Централ-Сити не разрушился, а динамичный дуэт Кид Флэша и Вайба (с периодически участвующим Гражданином Сталь) неплохо поддерживал порядок. Ну… по крайней мере они ловили каждого третьего мету.  
Только вот Уолли и Циско выглядели смущенными, когда он прямо спросил, что произошло с Айрис.  
— Она… пытается быть серьезной, — сказал Уолли. — Ну, знаешь, не только моей старшей сестрой, а всем старшей сестрой.  
— Ага, — кивнул Циско, — немного раздражает.  
— Мне показалось, что изменения… какие-то… более личные, — начал Барри, вглядываясь в лица Уолли и Циско.  
Первый делал вид, что ему крайне интересна футболка второго, а тот смотрел мимо Барри — в сторону лифта, как будто надеялся, что сейчас кто-то придет, и вести неловкого разговора не придется.  
— Ребята! — позвал Барри. — Что вы скрываете?  
— Ну говори, — сказал Уолли.  
— Да знаешь, ты вроде как ее брат… — замялся Циско.  
— Не круто, чувак. Ты вытянул короткую соломинку, помнишь?  
Циско выдохнул и за те несколько секунд, что он собирался с духом, Барри успел придумать с десяток плохих и очень плохих вариантов.  
— Айрис-встречается-с-другим-парнем, — скороговоркой выдал Циско.  
— Она не думала, что ты когда-нибудь вернешься, — добавил Уолли, — мы говорили, что она торопится. И вообще, ну… это как-то дико. Но… это же Айрис.  
— Мы все были против, так и знай, — сказал Циско, — а Джо на нее наорал, прикинь? Но… я понимаю, если ты зол.  
— Да, чувак, кто угодно был бы… Особенно с учетом всего.  
— Да, всего! Всего этого вот!  
Барри поднял руки, прерывая их сбивчивые дополнения.  
— Я не зол, — сказал он, — я… в растерянности. Я всегда хотел Айрис счастья. И не думал, что она будет горевать по мне всю жизнь. Но…   
Он замолчал, не зная, как сказать: «Не думал, что она так быстро найдет мне замену», чтобы это не звучало осуждением. Потому что Барри знал, что уходит в Спидфорс навсегда. И, на самом деле, не хотел, чтобы его исчезновение сломало Айрис. Может, было бы проще, помни он эти полгода… Только для него все произошло лишь вчера. Он попрощался с Айрис, а потом сразу вернулся и спас ее от Самурая.  
— Мне надо подумать, — сказал Барри и сбежал до того, как кто-то успел ему ответить.  
К счастью, Уолли следом не побежал.

***

 

Сообщение от Оливера Барри прочитал ближе к вечеру. До этого желания смотреть, кто ему пишет, не было.  
«Слышал, ты вернулся. Нужно поговорить».  
Барри усмехнулся и набрал номер Оливера.  
— Привет. У нас очередное вторжение? — спросил он. — Мне бы не помешало отвлечься и подраться с парочкой пришельцев.  
— Не совсем, — медленно ответил Оливер, — Барри, можешь навестить Стар-Сити? Не хочу обсуждать такие вещи по телефону. Или я могу сам…  
Барри сорвался с места, не дослушав Оливера.  
Запоздало он подумал, что тот мог переехать, но все равно заскочил по известному ему адресу. И не ошибся, обнаружив Оливера в его квартире с шикарным видом на город.  
— …Сам приехать в Централ-Сити, — закончил Оливер, глядя на Барри. — Черт.  
Он опустил телефон и наградил Барри привычным мрачным взглядом. Оливер был одет в деловой костюм, наверное, только вернулся из мэрии.  
— Привет, был тут неподалеку, решил заскочить, — улыбнулся Барри, стараясь как можно незаметнее потушить, начавшую тлеть толстовку. — Как дела?  
— Давай я чего-нибудь налью, а потом поговорим, — предложил Оливер.  
— Я не пьянею, — напомнил Барри, — или ты это для себя? Неужели что-то настолько плохое? Ну… кроме этой истории с островом и тем, что все твои…  
Он прервался, когда Оливер потер переносицу.  
— Нет, не в острове дело, — сказал он. — Ладно… даже Томми не знал, как в таком признаваться…  
Барри уже начал понимать, к чему все идет, когда Оливер продолжил:  
— Мы с Айрис встречаемся.  
Он ничего больше не сказал, так и замер, пристально глядя Барри в глаза.  
— Как? — спросил тот. — Как… как это произошло?  
— Были… геройские вопросы. Сотрудничество команд и остальное. Мы с Айрис начали общаться. И так оно все и вышло.  
Оливер пожал плечами.  
— Я говорил ей, что ты обязательно вернешься, но она сказала, что ты бы хотел, чтобы она жила дальше…  
Он говорил что-то еще, но Барри уже не слушал.  
Уже в Централ-Сити ему пришло в голову, что он постоянно сбегает от неудобных разговоров. 

 

***

 

Айрис выглядела счастливой. От этого одновременно и было радостно на душе, и неприятно.  
Барри ощущал себя неловко, наблюдая за Айрис и Оливером. Но радовался тому, что в Спидфорсе, сам не помня как, научился паре трюков. Например, как двигаться так быстро, чтобы тебя не замечали, но при этом не раскидывать все мелкие предметы.  
— Как прошло? — спросила Айрис.  
— Честно? Не очень, — ответил Оливер.  
Они прогуливались по аллее.  
— Я же говорил, что не надо торопиться, — продолжил Оливер, — и Барри вернулся, как я и предполагал, а мы…  
— А что мы? — перебила его Айрис.— Каждый из нас считал, что его любимые никогда не вернутся. И знали, что они бы не хотели, чтобы мы горевали о них годами.  
Оливер вздохнул и посмотрел Айрис в глаза.  
— Приезжай в Стар-Сити, как только сможешь, — попросил он, — мы с Уильямом скучаем.  
— Конечно, приеду, — пообещала Айрис, — я даже думаю переехать навсегда. Надоело, что вы так далеко. Хотя, папа не будет счастлив.  
— Мне везет на отцов-копов, — ответил Оливер, — а с Квентином я поладил.  
— Надеюсь, мне не придётся умереть, чтобы ты поладил с моим папой.  
Барри уже был на другом конце города, когда они поцеловались.


End file.
